Belajar Bersama
by Slevineptune's Members
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang saat-saat Karin dkk belajar sebelum menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Check it Minna! Special fict for Education's day (yang udah lama lewat) Mind to RnR minna? ;)


**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin belong to Koge Donbo-sensei**

**Apprendre ensemble belong to Members of Slevineptune's Dormitory**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Friendship and Family**

**Warning: AU! Gaje, Abal, Typo (maybe?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special fict for Education's day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari sudah mulai terik, pertanda hari sudah semakin siang. Siang yang begitu cerah di Sakura Gaoka Senior High School. Sekelompok siswa yang bernotabene sebagai senior di Sakura Gaoka masih duduk melingkar seraya membaca masing-masing buku pelajaran yang berbeda di setiap siswa. Mereka membaca setiap kata yang tertera di buku itu dengan lesu. Alasannya? Mereka bosan, tak mengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka semua terdiri dari Kujyou Kazune, Hanazono Karin, Kujyou Kazusa, Kujyou Himeka, Kuga Jin, Nishikiori Michiru, Yii Miyon, Karasuma Rika, Sakurai Yuuki, serta Tsutsumi Shingen. Mereka bersepuluh berkumpul untuk belajar bersama.

"Huaaah! Aku menyerah!" Seru Karin yang langsung menjatuhkan buku bahasa Jepang yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Semua teman-temannya yang berada di perpustakaan sontak melirik ke arah Karin.

"Ck, dasar bodoh," celetuk Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Matematika tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Karin-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan dites untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Kita harus berjuang. Ayo semangat Karin-chan!" Seru Himeka yang melepaskan perhatiannya dari buku biologi untuk menyemangati Karin.

"Karin-chan, itu salahmu yang memilih mempelajari buku bahasa Jepang," tambah Miyon yang masih sibuk dengan buku sastranya.

"Lupakan saja!" Celetuk Kazune lagi. Karin yang duduk di dekat Kazune lantas menjitak kepala Kazune sampai sebuah benjolan terpatri jelas diantara surai blonde-nya sehingga kacamata baca yang dipakai Kazune hampir lepas dan jatuh.

"Baka Kori Ouji!" Ejek Karin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

JIIT!

Empat buah sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kazune. Kazune yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Karin pun langsung membalas Karin.

"Gadis TK!"

"Cowok cantik!"

"Cewek kasar!"

"Monster dingin!"

"Cengeng!"

"Muka datar!"

"Ceroboh!"

"Insectophobia!"

"Chichinasi!"

BRAK!

Kazusa yang sedari diam akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran dan menggebrak meja. Dia memberi tatapan maut kepada Kazune dan Karin.

"Kalian berdua! Harap diam di perpustakaan!" Seru Kazusa emosi. Mukanya memerah karena menahan amarah. Perhatiannya terhadap buku fisika yang sedari tadi asik dibacanya akhirnya teralihkan kepada dua makhluk berbeda gender itu.

Jin yang sudah tidak fokus lagi terhadap buku Penjaskes mulai membuka suara. "Dengarkan aku! Kita berada di sini untuk belajar bersama, belajar kelompok untuk tes ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang tak lama lagi akan diselenggarakan. Bagaimana mau lulus kalau kalian berdua seperti itu?" Ujar Jin yang mulai sewot dengan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya dan ucapannya itu berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit menyindir mungkin, eh?

"Jin-kun benar. Seharusnya kita saling membantu dalam menyelesaikan suatu persoalan, bukannya malah membuat masalah," ujar Michi membenarkan Jin. Buku bahasa inggrisnya sekarang sudah terbengkalai karena berusaha melerai pertempuran kedua sahabatnya.

"Berisik!" Umpat Rika menggerutu yang masih asik membaca buku sejarah. Dia mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya. Maklum, sedang fokus belajar. Tentu dengan tujuan, demi menggapai impiannya kelak nanti dan menjadi sosok yang berhasil.

"Minna!" Bentak Kirio-sensei, guru penjaga perpustakaan yang sedari tadi mendengar keributan. Sontak saja mereka semua langsung diam seketika.

"Ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau kalian berdua saling mengerti!" Ungkap Yuuki yang masih sibuk menghafalkan beberapa not lagi di dalam buku keseniannya.

"Omong kosong," timpal Shingen seraya meletakkan buku TIK-nya. Kini Shingen menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya akibat perkataan singkat nan ketusnya barusan.

"Jelaskan!" ujar Rika datar namun dingin.

"Minna, aku bingung dengan kalian." Michi mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kazusa singkat dan dingin.

"Oh iya, kenapa kita semua mempelajari buku yang berbeda?" Tanya Karin yang baru menyadari keanehan dari buku mereka, sekaligus juga membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru agar semua orang tak jadi ribut hanya karena hal yang terbilang sangat sepele.

Shingen tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, membuat perhatian kesembilan orang itu terfokus padanya. "Yap! Itu dia! Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya! Kenapa salah satu dari kita tak ada yang mempelajari buku yang sama? Jawabannya karena kita punya cita-cita yang berbeda. Kenapa? Karena kita punya tujuan yang berbeda!" Jelas Shingen. Yang lain hanya bisa diam seraya berusaha mencerna perkataan Shingen.

"Aah! Aku mengerti," seru Miyon setengah berteriak. "Aku mempelajari buku sastra karena aku ingin menjadi penulis, berarti di sini hanya aku yang ingin menjadi penulis," tambahnya dengan seulas senyuman senang yang membingkai diwajahnya.

"Kau benar Miyon," ujar Yuuki mengacak pelan surai tosca Miyon. Si empunya hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya. Ah, tsundere-nya mulai kambuh, eh?

"Karin-chan, kenapa mempelajari buku bahasa Jepang?" Kini ini Himeka yang ambil bicara, tentu ia bertanya dengan intonasi lembut, khas dirinya.

Karin yang kaget atas pertanyaan Himeka sontak menunduk. "Aku... ingin menjadi guru," ucapnya pelan.

Rika yang berada di samping Karin langsung melengos. "Lalu apa usahamu untuk menggapai cita-citamu jika kamu malas belajar bahasa Jepang?" Sergahnya ketus dengan nada dingin. Mengingat kebiasaan buruk Karin yang memang suka malas-malasan, apa lagi di hari Minggu. Dan untung saja ada Kazune yang selalu berusaha untuk mendisiplinkan dirinya.

Untuk sesaat, gadis bersuraikan brunette itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rika. "Aku baru hapal 4 bab dari 5 bab yang harus kupelajari," tutur Karin lirih. Sembilan dari sepuluh orang diantara mereka langsung melotot kearah Karin.

"Apa?!" Seru Kazusa.

"Hebat Hanazono-san!" Ujar Michi takjub.

"Keren~" ujar Miyon dengan nada memuji.

"Kemajuan pesat," komentar Kazune sontak membuat Karin kembali kesal.

'_**Jadi selama ini aku begitu bodoh dimatanya eh?**_' inner Karin sebal.

"Aku bahkan baru hapal 3 bab dari 5 bab," lirih Jin menatap nanar buku Penjaskes miliknya.

"Aku hapal 2 bab dari 5 bab," ucap Himeka polos.

"Aku hapal semua!" Seru Rika tak mau kalah. Yah, gadis itu memang memiliki ingatan yang bagus karena sudah diasuh dengan cara sangat disiplin sejak kecilnya.

"Sama!" Shingen menimpali.

"Jangan tanya aku," ujar Kazune.

"Semua orang pasti memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang berbeda-beda," terang Kazusa yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Misalnya saja Kazu-nii dan Karin-sama."

Dua orang yang disebut itu—Karin dan Kazune—protes. "Hei! Kenapa kami?!" Tanya mereka sama serta serempak.

"Teriaknya saja serempak," bisik Yuuki pelan namun masih bisa didengar dua orang yang dimaksud, membuat dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan maut.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Yap! Kazune-chan memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi di semua bidang pelajaran, sedangkan Karin-chan lemah di bahasa Jepang, makanya Karin-chan mempelajari bahasa Jepang untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya," kata Himeka menjelaskan mengenai perbedaan dua insan itu.

"Yaaa, aku memang lemah dalam bahasa Jepang," ujar Karin menggunakan majas litotes.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok Hari Pendidikan Nasional bukan?" tanya Miyon.

"Bukan," jawab Jin, membuat kesembilan temannya itu menatap Jin heran. "Tapi Education Day!"

"ΒΑΚΑ!" seru kesembilan temannya.

Buk!

Slap!

Bruk!

Jduag!

Plak!

Ah Jin. Sepertinya pemuda bersuraikan hitam itu harus memanggil dokter ataupun ambulan agar dapat merawat tubuhnya yang babak belur setelah adegan ini.

**.**

Setelah kejadian menggemparkan tadi, kini Karin masih bisa melihat kesembilan temannya yang kembali asyik belajar. Ya, ujian untuk masuk perguruan tinggi tak lama lagi.

"Hai Karin-chan," panggil Himeka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita baca buku lagi, sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbu—"

_**Ting Tong, Ting Tong, saatnya jam pulang. Teng Tong, Teng Tong, saatnya jam pulang.**_

"—nyi. Ya, sekarang belnya telah berbunyi," sambung Himeka.

"Minna, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama di salah satu rumah diantara kita?" Saran Kazusa.

"Emm, maunya dirumah siapa?" Tanya Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah Shingen?" Saran Yuuki.

"Jangan! Hari ini di rumahku ada acara keluarga!" Seru Shingen.

"Ya sudah, jadi mau di rumah siapa?" Tanya Himeka.

"Di rumah Karin-sama saja, bagaimana? Hari ini rumah kami akan ada karyawan dari kantor ayah kami yang datang untuk rapat," jawab Kazusa.

"Bagaimana Karin?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Um!" Seru Karin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita kerja kelompok di rumah Karin-chan ya!" Seru Miyon.

"Baik!"

**.**

Kazune, Karin, Kazusa, Jin, Michiru, Himeka, Yuuki, Miyon, Rika begitupula Shingen sudah berkumpul dirumah Karin, sesuai yang mereka tentukan tadi. Mereka membuat posisi melingkar agar dapat melihat satu sama lain. Senyuman cerah dan bahagia terpasang diwajah masing-masing. Satu sama lain saling mendiskusikan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu diantara mereka apabila merasa kesusahan.

BRAK!

Tapi satu debaman keras yang Karin hasilkan membuat semua perhatian sosok-sosok yang awalnya terfokus pada buku, terpindah pada gadis bersuraikan brunette itu. Wajahnya yang frustasi, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan lembaran buku yang sudah mengusut membuat semua bertanya-tanya mengenai keadaan Karin, dalam hati mereka.

Rika langsung menepuk pundak Karin, manik hitam kelam miliknya menatap tajam manik emerald milik Karin. "Ada apa sih denganmu ini? Bukankah semua soal sudah berhasil kau takluk 'kan? Apa yang membuatmu pusing?" Tanyanya ketus dengan aura mengintimidasi yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan itu mampu membuat semua orang merinding, tak terkecuali Kazune.

"A-aku gugup," jawab Karin singkat dengan intonasi lesu. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan menghembuskannya berat, frustasi.

Kazune yang memang tertarik dengan sikap aneh Karin, ambil bicara. "Gugup? Mengenai persiapan diri menghadapi tes tertulis masuk perguruan tinggi eh?" Celetuknya dengan nada mengejek yang sangat membuat Karin jengkel saat sederet kalimat tadi masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Dihembuskan nafas berat, tanda Kazune memang benar-benar lelah dengan sifat emosional nan childish yang dimiliki Karin.

"Aku ada tips bagaimana membuat kalian tak merasa gugup!" Kata Kazune kemudian. Dan kesembilan kata yang diucapkannya itu sukses membuat semua sosok menyunggingkan seulas senyum, sumringah.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ehm!" Perintah Kazune sambil berdeham singkat.

"Langkah pertama, kalian harus mengikuti program super intensif yang tersedia di bimbingan belajar. Banyak sekali bimbingan belajar yang menyediakan fasilitas super intensif SNMPTN. Kalian bisa memanfaatkan program ini agar tata belajar lebih ter-manage dengan baik dan efektif," manik berwarna biru safir miliknya mengabsen satu persatu sosok yang ada diruang tamu rumah Karin.

"Sudah dilakukan?" Sontak semua sosok langsung meneriakkan kata, 'Ya!'

"Kita lanjut, langkah kedua, latihan soal-soal SNMPTN sesering mungkin.. Nishikiori!"

DEG!

Langsung saja orang yang namanya dipanggil membeku ditempat.

"Ya?" disahutnya Kazune dengan satu kata, sebelum kembali terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Kazune ucapkan.

"Kau boleh membeli banyak buku. Tapi, jangan biarkan buku itu terbengkalai dibawah kasur tidurmu! Pelajari dengan baik. Dan sebisa mungkin, 'pahami' semua soal yang ada." Michiru mengangguk mengerti, sebuah background dengan kobaran api menghiasi belakangnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memahaminya serta mempelajarinya!" Teriaknya keras dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi di detik selanjutnya, setetes keringat muncul di dahi Michi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan semua buku milikku dibawah kasur?" Tanyanya heran, seingatnya Kazune bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menguntit seperti Kirio, penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah mereka.

"Siapa suruh kamarmu berantakan terus! Dan itu membuat Himeka selalu membersihkannya!" Seru Kazune galak sambil melotot ke arah Michiru. Sedangkan pemuda bersuraikan coklat caramel itu hanya menciut.

"Maaf."

"Selanjutnya, langkah ketiga..." Kali ini pandangan Kazune mengarah ke Karin, tak lupa dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi belakangnya. "Jangan tunda-tunda untuk melengkapi pelajaran yang belum dikuasai!"

GLEK!

Karin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan ketakutan. Rasanya ia pun ikut menciut bersama Michiru. "Maaf," sahutnya pelan.

"Bagus. Langkah keempat," entah karena apa, tiba-tiba Kazune tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, membuat semua orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu memandangnya aneh, "yaitu jangan pelit mengajarkan ilmu yang kita bisa kepada teman."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Setelah kesembilan temannya terdiam sambil berusaha memahami perkataan Kazune. Setelah teman-temannya mengangguk karena berhasil mencerna perkataannya, entah kenapa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"_**Ternyata dia membicarakan dirinya sendiri,**_" batin mereka sama seraya menatap pria blonde itu dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan '_**Kau narsis!**_' Sedangkan sang pria yang ditatap hanya bisa berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan untuk menjelaskan langkah berikutnya. "Ehem!"

Kali ini Kazune berdiri dari lantai dimana ia duduk, kedua tangannya ia silangkan didada, sementara manik biru safir miliknya tanpa henti mengabsen ekspresi teman-temannya yang seakan mengatakan 'aku-takut-menjadi-sasaran-selanjutnya.'

"Langkah kelima..." Berpasang-pasang mata dengan manik yang berbeda menatap postur tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu, menunggunya agar melanjutkan kalimat. "Cobalah untuk mengerjakan soal Try Out yang gagal!"

Shingen bergidik ngeri saat Kazune melotot dengan tajam ke arahnya. "Dan itu berlaku untukmu Tsutsumi, perbaikin semua soal Try Out-mu yang gagal!" perintah Kazune dengan nada mengancam yang sangat kentara, aura mengintimidasi menguar dari tubuhnya, seakan apabila Shingen tak menuruti, aura tersebut dapat membunuh secepat kilat.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Shingen gugup menanggapi, sementara itu sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya. "Namun bagaimana kau bisa tau mengenai hal itu?" Ah, pertanyaan yang sama dengan Michiru tadi.

Lagi-lagi senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai dan mengerikan menghiasi wajah tampan nan cantik milik Kazune. "Makanya... jangan buang hasil ulangan sembarang," katanya dengan nada dingin disertai background gelap yang suram.

Miyon meneguk ludah kasar, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke topik pembicaraan selanjutnya?" Tanyanya menawarkan, tak ingin perdebatan karena hal sepele ini akan berlangsung lama, dan itu cukup membuat Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap gadis bersurai hijau tosca itu.

Surai blonde milik Kazune tergerak tatkala si pemilik menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Langkah keenam..." Ia menghela nafas untuk sejenak, lumayan lelah menjelaskan mengenai tips-tips agar siap untuk menghadapi SNMPTN.

"Jangan biasakan untuk membatasi berapa soal yang cukup dikerjakan! Dan itu berlaku untukmu Miyon!" Miyon dengan senyuman cerianya pun menyahut, seakan tak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Baiklah! Aku tak akan pilih-pilih soal dan belajar dengan giat!" teriaknya riang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh orangtuanya.

Rika menggeram kesal. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Rika tajam. Seketika aura bahagia yang tadi mengumbar dari tubuh Miyon langsung hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh aura mengerikan dari Rika.

"A-aku tidak tahu," cicit Miyon ketakutan. Rika menghela nafasnya.

"Lanjutkan!" seru Yuuki. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Langkah ketujuh, jangan membuat contekan di lengan baju."

JLEB!

Kini wajah Jin langsung pucat pasi. Innernya menjerit-jerit tak karuan saat dia tau kalau kali ini dia adalah sasaran Kazune.

"Kuga...!" Seru Kazune. Jin bergidik ngeri melihat Kazune yang kini memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Aah, itu-"

Belum selesai Jin bicara, Kazune langsung memotongnya. "Aku melihatmu menulis sesuatu di lengan bajumu saat kamu berada di toilet sebelum ulangan dimulai," ujar Kazune tajam. Jin membeku di tempat, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa bengong mendengar fakta tentang Jin yang baru saja dikatakan Kazune.

"Janji tidak akan mengulanginya," ucap Jin takut-takut.

"Bagus. Oke, kita ke langkah selanjutnya." Kazune menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Langkah kedelapan..." Kazune membuka matanya cepat, hal itu membuat teman-temannya menjadi semakin was-was.

"Jangan bersenandung saat melaksanakan ulangan ataupun ujian, karena hal itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi diri sendiri maupun orang lain."

JDUAAAR!

Yuuki langsung berkeringat dingin saat Kazune memandangnya dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan. "A-aku mengerti," cicit Yuuki yang nyalinya kini telah menciut.

"Langkah selanjutnya, langkah kesembilan..." Kini Kazune menatap Rika dengan tajam, sangat tajam.

"Jangan berdandan saat mengerjakan soal, kau mengerti Rika?" ujar Kazune yang langsung diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Rika menyeringai lebar sesaat. "Kalau aku tidak berdandan, nanti aku tidak cantik lagi. Kirika-nee mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seorang ojou-sama yang cantik bak Dewi Aphrodite dan jenius," seru Rika bangga dengan seulas senyuman manis yang membingkai wajahnya.

JIIT!

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Rika langsung memunculkan 4 siku-siku di kening mereka masing-masing.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan Karin hadiahkan kepada Rika. Rika mendengus pelan seraya mengelus-elus sebuah benjolan besar hasil jurus maut Karin yang 'oh-so-sweet' itu.

"Itu memang benar. Lagipula aku kan hanya ingin bercanda untuk menghilangkan suasana mencekam ini," cibir Rika.

"ITU TIDAK LUCU!" Bentak mereka semua kepada Rika, membuat gadis berkuncir twintail itu menciut seketika.

"Lanjut ya. Langkah kesepuluh, biasakan diri untuk membaca doa sebelum mengerjakan soal seperti Himeka." ujar Kazune. Semua langsung bengong mendadak, kecuali Kazune dan Himeka yang tersenyum polos.

'_**Mentang-mentang Himeka adalah sepupunya, dia membedakannya**_,' batin semua orang kecuali Kazune, dan Himeka kompak.

"Langkah kesebelas, jangan meraut pensil terus menerus, nanti lembar jawaban bisa kotor." seru Kazune datar seraya menatap Kazusa yang kini ketakutan.

"Ka- Kazune-nii tau darimana? Ki- Kita kan beda kelas?" Kini Kazusa hanya bisa meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Kau lupa aku ketua OSIS? Aku sering ditugaskan untuk mendata nilai ulangan siswa lain, paham?" Jelas Kazune. Kazusa pun menciut, sama halnya seperti Michi, Karin, Shigen, Miyon, Jin, serta Rika sebelumnya.

"A-aku mengerti," ucap Kazusa tergagap-gagap.

"Langkah kedua belas..." Ujar Kazune. Seketika suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. "Periksa semua kelengkapan soal serta lembar jawaban sebelum mulai menjawab soal," jelas Kazune. Mereka semua langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan..." Karin berbisik sambil menghela napas panjang.

"KARIN!"

"M-Maaf…" Karin kembali menciut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Cukup segitu saja tipsnya."

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita belajar lagi saja," usul Himeka. Mereka semua mengangguk sambil membuka lembaran buku dan latihan soal, kecuali Kazune yang memberikan tatapan yang menurut teman-temannya sangat menyebalkan, mungkin?

Pemuda dengan surai blonde itu menyeringai sesaat. Ia kembali keposisinya untuk duduk bersama yang lain. Dibukanya sebuah buku yang memiliki lembaran tebal. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Ah, sepertinya lembaran soal.

Semua yang ada disitu langsung menatap horror Kazune, walau begitu, mau tak mau mereka harus tersenyum kala melihat pemuda itu membagikan soal.

"Kazu-"

Karin yang awalnya ingin protes langsung dibungkam Kazusa. Sementara Rika yang berada diseberang mereka berdua langsung mengisyaratkan untuk tutup mulut dengan cara menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke bibir.

Semua lembar soal sudah ada didepan masing-masing sosok. "Ada yang ingin **protes**?" Tanya Kazune sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didada. Kembali ia duduk ketempatnya dengan senyuman 'manis' yang sangat ingin membuat kesembilan orang diruangan itu untuk menghajarnya. Tapi, jaga nasib, agar tak tersiksa kelak nantinya.

"Tidak, Kazune / Kazune-kun / Kazune-chan / Kazune-nii / Kujyou-kun / Kujyou," kata kesembilan orang dengan surai berbeda itu serempak dengan nada yang dibuat-buat mungkin agar terlihat bersemangat. Ah, mereka benar-benar tak ingin di**displinkan** Kazune. Atau jatah liburan musim panas mereka akan hangus

**.**

**.**

Senyum puas membingkai jelas diwajah Kazune, dirinya kini tengah memeriksa semua lembar jawaban SNMPTN dari temannya. Nilai mereka sangat memuaskan untuk dilihat. Bahkan tak ada goresan warna merah yang terletak disalah satu lembar jawabannya.

"Huah.. Nilaiku memuaskan.. Aku LULUS! Yeah! Terimakasih, dewiku!" seru seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan mata onyx, ia tersenyum girang lalu berlari dramatis kearah gadis bersuraikan brunette, berniat memeluknya. Tapi saat jarak mereka hampir terpaut beberapa centimeter, tiba-tiba saja Karin ditarik seseorang, membuat Jin, pemuda itu, salah terjang orang.

Dan yang dipeluknya adalah:

Kujyou Kazusa.

Kakak dari gadis itu berdeham sejenak. "Ehem!" Tapi tangannya tak tinggal diam. Dilayangkannya kepalan tinju yang sudah disiapkannya ke wajah Jin, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbang entah kemana dan semua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa berseru-ria. Haish, malangnya nasipmu Jin Kuga.

'Mengerikan!' yah, entah bagaimana... Sepertinya Karin, Rika, Shingen, Yuuki, Miyon, dan Michiru memikirkan pendapat yang sama mengenai kelakuan tak berperikemanusiaan Kazune tadi.

"Kazune-kun, terimakasih untuk tipsnya." Karin ambil bicara, ia tersenyum manis pada Kazune.

"Sama-sama."

"Aku juga berterimakasih Kujyou." Kali ini Michiru yang berseru bersamaan dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku juga Kazune." Oh manisnya.. Pasangan Yuuki dan Miyon mengatakan hal yang sama didetik yang bersamaan, membuat rona merah menjalar dipipi mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, Kazune-chan," Himeka berkata lembut dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama," ujar Kazune membalas seraya menggerakkan tangannya kearah kepala gadis itu, untuk menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ah adegan persaudaraan yang indah.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahku?" tawar Karin bersama senyum lebarnya. Semua mengangguk setuju, kecuali Kazune.

"Tidak."

Yuuki mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya mewakili yang lain. Semua berfikir, apakah salah merayakan keberhasilan ini?

Kazune mengacak surai brunette Karin, sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak jika dirumah Karin, apalagi pesta kecil-kecilan. Bukankah Mansion Kujyou itu besar? Kenapa tak mengadakannya disana saja?"

Jin yang entah datang darimana langsung berseru riang, "YEAH!"

Dan semua pun mengangguk setuju, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mereka. "IDE BAGUS!"

Sementara itu, pria bermarga Kujyou ini menatap langit, matanya menerawang keatas seakan pemandangan siang menjelang sore kala itu sangatlah indah. "Dan langkah terakhir, langkah ketiga belas. Lakukan semua langkah-langkah tadi dengan kepercayaan diri, tanpa ada kata ragu sedikitpun," gumamnya pelan bahkan mungkin tak ada orang lain yang dapat mendengarnya... eh?

"Kazune, ayo cepat!" Tangannya yang berada di saku celana langsung di sambar oleh Karin. Kazune menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang hanya dia berikan untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

"Astaga, kau tidak ingin aku ketinggalan ya?" Goda Kazune. Karin menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Lihat, mereka sudah jauh di depan, kita ketinggalan!" Seru Karin sebal. Kazune terkekeh pelan.

"Ahahaha, ayo pergi." Kazune langsung menautkan jari-jemari mereka dan berjalan menuju ke mansion kujyou. Hari belajar bersama mereka membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dan hari belajar bersama mereka berakhir dengan sebuah pesta perayaan keberhasilan belajar mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Owari~**_

_**A/N:**_

Kaiko: *spechless*

Rin: Ini... Fict kita? *ikutan spechless*

Len: Mungkinkah...

SeeU: Gak nyangka... *facepalm*

Gakuko: Diluar dugaan! *ikutan facepalm*

Gakupo: Sungguh...

Neru: No comment :3 *innocent*

Yuki: Sama :3 *ikutan innocent*

Defoko: Impossible...

Yukari: Ini...

Lola: Benar-benar...

All: GAJE!

SeeU: Salahkan Kaiko-sensei yang menentukan tema! -"

Kaiko: *pundung*

Rin dan Len: Iya! Dia yang mengeditnya! -,-"

Kaiko: *makin pundung*

Gakuko dan Gakupo: Kami tidak tahu apa-apa! -3-

Kaiko: *semakin pundung*

Neru: Abaikan saja :3

Defoko: Iya X3 *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Yukari: Nah minna, ini adalah fict collab kami bersama satu asrama XD

Yuki: Dan sebenarnya ini tugas asrama, tapi kami (baca: Kaiko-sensei) iseng mempublishnya :3

Lola: Berikan kesan dan pesan kalian lewat Riview ya ;)

Defoko: Akhir kata...

All: Mind to RnR Minna?! *ojigi berjamaah*

Kaiko: *makan ice cream di back stage* Jaa~ *mengedipkan sebelah mata*


End file.
